


Hazy

by naturallesbain



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Going to the bar, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Young Love, first I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain
Summary: Soda's heart skipped a beat at the sight, setting down the cancer stick next to him to lightly brush his hand across Dallas's face, running his fingers over the light pink scar and the bump of his nose."What're ya doin', Soda?" It was Dallas's time to ask, his brows furrowing as Soda's hand continued its journey around Dallas's face."Lookin' at you, what else?" Soda mocked Dallas from earlier, earning a snarl before Dallas broke out in another soft grin.-Please comment what I could do better/what you liked about this fic!
Relationships: Sodapop Curtis & Dallas Winston
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Hazy

It was a busy night at Bucks. The red-tinted bar was hazy with smoke and smelled like cheap alcohol as people guzzled down one alcoholic drink after another. 

Sodapop Curtis and Dallas Winston were sitting beside each other at the bar, waving down Buck once in a while for another refill or a lighter. 

It was nice. The two were able to talk to each other without being interrupted by one of the gang members, and with everyone here having at least five drinks, they were able to be more open about their relationship. 

They leaned in close to each other. The hazy smoke had made it hard to see and breathe. It trickled down the back of their throats and invaded their nose with a skunk-like smell.

Dallas's breath would fan across Soda's ear and neck, making Soda's hair stand on edge as Dallas whispered little challenges into Soda's ear to see him squirm. 

Dallas grabbed Soda again by his shirt color, pulling him in as he whispered in Soda's ear. 

"We need to get you home, huh, cowboy?" Dallas slurred slightly, alcohol tinting his voice as he started to pull a very drunk Sodapop out of his stool. 

Soda had just stumbled in Dallas's chest, looking up at the blond with a frown. 

"Could we at least dance?" Dallas knew Soda's favorite thing in the entire world was dancing, but they couldn't. Not with how packed the bar was and not under peoples judging and watchful glare. 

"Later," Dallas promised, pushing through the thick crowd of people, bumping and pushing into shoulders and backs as Sodapop trailed behind Dallas, holding Dallas's rough, warm hand. 

Dallas pushed through a mob of people at the door, catching a stumbling Soda at the stairs as they exited the bar. 

Soda giggled as he once again stumbled into Dallas's chest, the action was accompanied by a yawn. 

Dallas's grabbed onto Soda's shoulders with both hands, pulling him upright before grabbing onto his right hand with his left, and pulling him back to the Curtis house. 

He knew Darry would be pissed, and he knew he would be in for some deep shit as he heard Soda's feet drag across the ground and felt him bump into his left shoulder multiple times, giggling every time. 

And Dallas laughed along with him every time, whether it be the alcohol finally reaching him and making his brain foggy, or the fact that his boyfriend was just so damn cute, he couldn't tell. 

They finally stumbled their way to the Curtis house, Dallas pulling Soda up by his shoulders -again- and slinging an arm around them to hold him steady. 

Soda seemed to melt into his touch, leaning on and nuzzling his head into Dallas's neck. 

Dallas shivered at the touch, a small grin spreading across his face as he pushed his way through the Curtis house gate, cringing at the loud screeching noise. 

Dallas pushed Soda onto the porch, Soda stumbling -again- and sitting down on the steps, pulling Dallas down with him to sit on the right of him and enjoy the nice summer weather. 

The cool breeze brushed through their hair as they sighed and relaxed against each other, Dallas's hand brushing against Soda's thigh as he pulled out a pack of cancer sticks and his box of matches. 

Dallas lit up the cancer stick, taking a long drag, blowing out the smoke, and handing it to Soda, watching the way Soda's face moved and looked in the moonlight. 

"Whatcha doin'?" Soda asked in a sing-song type voice, a dopey smile falling from his lips as he grinned at Dallas. 

Dallas snorted, looking away and at the ground, grabbing Soda's warm hand and holding it in his.

"Lookin' at you, what else would I be doin'?" Dallas whispered, looking back up at Soda with a genuine, wide smile. 

Soda's heart skipped a beat at the sight, setting down the cancer stick next to him to lightly brush his hand across Dallas's face, running his fingers over the light pink scar and the bump of his nose. 

"What're ya doin', Soda?" It was Dallas's time to ask, his brows furrowing as Soda's hand continued its journey around Dallas's face. 

"Lookin' at you, what else?" Soda mocked Dallas from earlier, earning a snarl before Dallas broke out in another soft grin. 

Dallas reached his right hand up, cupping Soda's jaw before lunging forward, placing a soft kiss on Soda's lips. 

Soda's face was a mix of shock before breaking out in laughter, his smile widening as he leaned back. 

It was their first kiss. 

"Now ain't that a cute sight," Dallas and Soda snapped their heads towards the door, finding Darrel Curtis, arms crossed, standing in the doorway. 

The two sobered up, standing up and Soda crushing the cancer stick with his shoe. 

"Get inside, ain't mad, but y'all better not do that again. 'Sides, it's cold as hell," Darrel said closing the door and turning his back as he let the two scramble up the rest of the stairs, smiles and furrowed brows reaching their faces as laughter bubbled out of their chests. 

Dallas pulled Soda aside before going inside, leaning in close to whisper something in his ear. 

"I love you," Dallas grinned before opening the door and going inside. 


End file.
